1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet feeders and more specifically it relates to a pet feeding system and storage compartment for efficiently providing a feeder in which to store and transport various pet supplies (e.g. food, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pet feeders have been in use for years. Typically, pet feeders are manufactured in various sizes, shapes and colors. Pet feeders are generally comprised of a bowl, container or dish, wherein the container is filled with pet food when it is desired to feed the pet (e.g. cat, dog, etc.). The owners of the pet must also generally have a separate container to store the various pet supplies, such as but not limited to pet food, scooping devices to transfer the food from the container to the container, pet toys and various other supplies.
This can be troublesome for many pet owners in that the pet owners may not have room to store the various types of containers and containers needed. This can also be bothersome in that when traveling it may be difficult to remember to bring the various separate items (i.e. container, pet food, etc.). Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved pet feeding system and storage compartment for efficiently providing a feeder in which to store and transport various pet supplies (e.g. food, etc.).